Pokemon Shadows of Corruption
by Dragonhunter777
Summary: A 17-year-old kid is teleported into the Pokemon Universe.  Along the way, he has to deal with an organization that hunts down his kind for their powerful swords.
1. Chapter 1

When I came to, I could feel injuries on my body, as well as the feeling of being on a soft bed. I opened my eyes to a yellow, sunbathed room. When I groaned, I heard footsteps, and a figure blocked the light.

"You should go back to sleep, sir. You haven't fully recovered from your injuries yet." I could recognize the voice slightly, but I was too tired to do anything. I just fell asleep again.

(A day later)

I woke up again, and while my injuries didn't hurt much at all, they still were there. I still couldn't remember how I got them, however, I could tell from the way it looked when I saw them; they appeared to be slashes from large claws. I noticed that two people were talking outside my room, and I could hear one as the voice of the same nurse. The other sounded female, but her voice had something mysterious behind it. They opened the door, and when they saw me looking at them, they came over to look at my wounds.

"You are very lucky to be alive. These wounds could have caused more bleeding if they hadn t been taken care of in time. You should thank this woman for saving your life." I looked at said woman, and took in her figure. She wore a red shirt, along with a white skirt and white shoes. Her hair was blonde, being long enough to drape down slightly past her shoulders. Her face had a calming look, but her eyes caught my attention. Their color was brown, with a slight tint of gold in them as well. I found a bit of strength to say something.

"Thanks, for... saving me."

"You're welcome!" It was quite enthusiastic. However, the door opened again, revealing a man who wore pretty much blue all over. He motioned to the girl, and after she had placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, she went with the man. The nurse then asked me a question.

"What happened, sir? You look like you had been mauled by a Dragon Pokemon..." _Pokemon?_ I thought, _I'm in the world of Pokemon? Then how did I..._ Then, it all came flooding back. The shadow dragon, his influence of shadows, the portal, everything! I was fighting a very powerful shadow dragon, who had nearly corrupted the entire world when a portal suddenly opened before I could slash at him for the final blow. Now I remember how I got the injuries. His claws were too sharp for a normal dragon... I also couldn't believe that I had been transported to the world of Pokemon because of it too.

"Yeah I can't remember well, but all I can remember is sharp claws before I blacked out. Who were those people that came by, anyway?"

"They didn't say their names."

"Okay. Um..."

"Nurse Joy."

"Nurse Joy. Did they happen to bring anything with them? Like a long case?"

"I think they did. Is this it?" She reached under the bed and showed me the sheath for my sword. Luckily, it was still in there, as evidenced by the hilt.

"Yeah, that's it. Thanks."

"No problem, sir." She put the sheath back under my bed.

"By the way, the name's Drake."

"Okay, Drake. Make sure to sleep a little longer, because although the injuries are healing at a relatively fast pace, they're still too deep for you to even try to move your limbs." She left the room after that. Of course, since I couldn't do anything, I just went to sleep again.

* * *  
>Soon after Drake had fallen asleep, an invisible figure flew through the window, putting its clawed hand on his forehead, as if feeling for something. A tiny light appeared there, seeming to disappear into Drake s head. Whatever it was, it seemed to put Drake more at rest as he fell into a deeper sleep. The figure then left and disappeared into the sunlight, which was now slipping into the horizon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

(The next day)

Although I felt better when I woke up, with the wounds nearly closed, I still couldn't help but to feel uneasy. Nevertheless, when Nurse Joy came in to check on me, I did my best to keep a slight smile.

"Well, today we're going to see if your injuries have healed up enough, so just relax." I did my best to relax as she did the regular check-up that you expect from a doctor. I even got to sit up in bed for a while, but it wasn't for too long.

"So, am I able to get out of bed?"

"Well, seeing as your wounds are healed enough, you can, but I'd rather keep you here for another day just in case."

"I can do that." As she left the room, I finally got to look around at the room without having a sideways view. Although I wasn't in a Pokemon Center, as one would expect, I was in someone's house. The room I had been in was a normal guest room, with the next room over being a sort of guest living room. Just to pass the time, I switched the TV on, and the first thing that appeared was the news. They were talking about a story at present.

"In other news, we have unconfirmed reports of Shadow Pokemon in the wild. The police have been investigating these claims, but so far, there has been no evidence found by the police of their existence. The reports have also been confined to the island of Altomare, but there have been more unconfirmed reports of them in and around Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn. Now, for the weather..." I switched the TV off as I thought about what she had said. Shadow Pokemon? Unless if someone found the research data, there weren't supposed to be any around. Unless... Just then, that same girl walked into the room, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"You're feeling better?" Those eyes were almost intoxicating.

"Yeah... Better than usual after an injury, too." She cocked her head at this, probably not expecting that response.

"So... you've been injured before?"

"Yes, but not this bad." At this point, she seemed concerned.

"How did you get them? They don't look like any Pokemon's claws I've ever seen." I had to go with the same story as last time.

"I don't know. All I felt was sharp claws before I blacked out." I didn't notice it before, but now I felt that there was something in my mind other than myself. Before I could trace it, it disappeared. I just shook it off mentally and kept a straight face.

"Well, I'm glad you're getting better." She patted me before she got up to leave. "You have a nice day, okay?"

"Erm... you too." Before she closed the door, I could've sworn that she had winked at me. When I heard her footsteps go away, I reached under the bed for my sword. As I unsheathed it, I paid special attention to the sound. It still slid out smoothly, and when I looked at the silver blade, it still didn't have any marks on it. As I was about to slide it back in, I felt a presence near the window. It seemed like it was staying there, and when I looked, there was a very slight distortion in the air. I thought that something was spying on me, so I pointed the edge of the blade at the distortion and let loose with a lightning bolt. However, whatever had been there was gone when I let it out, so the bolt zoomed into the sky instead. I figured that since I wasn't able to do anything, I might as well practice lightly with my sword. I went through the graceful motions as the sun gradually set, and by then I was still energetic. I don't even know how I managed to sleep that night...

After another check-up by Nurse Joy, I was able to leave the house. Finally, some freedom! Although, I didn't really know what to do with the sword, since it would make me stick out like a sore thumb. Then I got an idea. The blade could be thrown like a boomerang, returning to me after its arc. Why not make the arc very wide? Or have it stop in the arc and wait for a time when I need it? It's worth a try. I went outside of the house, (thankfully, it was an alleyway) and threw the blade in the air. When I could barely see it, I focused on my link to it to have it stop and hang. It must have succeeded, because the little dot of where it had went wasn't moving at all. That's one problem solved, but now, on to another. I think I had been put into the city of Altomare, since the city streets were rivers, though I did not know what time I had been put in. I began to explore the streets, trying to remember the details of the city. Every once in a while, I spotted the same distortion in the air, but sometimes there appeared to be two of them spiraling around. I still couldn't figure out if they were just figments of my imagination or real...

(At sunset)

I had been walking since morning, pretty much memorizing the entire grid. Although I wasn't tired, I had to find a place to sleep because, coincidentally, I couldn't remember what house I had been in. I was walking underneath an arch garden and when I came out, there was a strange vibe coming from the wall over on my left. When I approached it, it seemed to ripple, and my hand phased through when I touched it. I remembered that there was a secret garden, so I went through. After walking for a few seconds, I came upon the very same secret garden. However, something resounded through the garden, and a red figure came falling down from the sky. I dodged just in time, and when the small dust cloud disappeared, I saw that it was a very badly beaten Latias. I looked up, and saw a shadowy figure come down as well. It seemed to be going too fast, however. I dived at the right time and caught the figure before it hit the Latias. I then engaged in a struggle with the shadow, who tried many times to slash its claws at my face, I always held them back. When I caught a moment's rest, I looked up to see a spinning sword come down out of the sky and towards me. At present, I was wrestling with the shadow when the sword cut through the figure with a white light. This repelled the figure far enough away to let me get a look at it. The figure's outline and size matched with a Latios, but it had been consumed with shadows. Right as I got a grip on my sword, the Shadow Latios let loose with a blast of a shadowy, more powerful Luster Purge at me. I raised my sword to defend, and the shadows from the waves went around me. As I slowly tilted the sword to point at the Latios, I could feel the power starting to increase as it became harder to move the sword. Adrenaline rushed through me as I finally pointed at the Latios, letting loose with a wicked bolt of lightning. The Latios was stunned, but not for long. I had to act quickly, so I focused on the sword as it glowed a very bright white light. When it was nearly blinding, I slashed at the Latios, cutting away the shadows. As I watched, the shadows dispelled, revealing the Latios. It had fallen asleep to recover from the fight, so it gently floated back down to the ground. My injuries started to hurt after the adrenaline went out of me, and I was just about to pass out. Using the last of my strength, I went over to the Latios and put the point of the sword on its head. A golden light shot from my sword and into the Latios, sweeping over it and healing every wound. It also served as a shield, so it couldn't be corrupted again. After the light had faded away, the last thing I remember was my sword clattering to the ground and the ground rising to meet me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

It had only been a few hours since the semi-fight with Shadow Latios; as such, it was nighttime. When I woke up, I saw that Latias was slowly waking up. Not wanting to miss a chance, I picked up my sword and went over to her. I used the same technique as I did on Latios, letting the golden light heal her wounds and shield her from any possible corruption. After that, she seemed to have more energy. She looked around for Latios, and when she spotted him, she zoomed right past me to check on him. She seemed oblivious to my presence...up until my sword gave off a blue light. When she turned around, she moved in front of Latios and assumed a combat-ready position.

"Wait! I don't want to hurt him or you!" She seemed to waver, but I put my sword down just in case.

'How can I trust you?' A voice in my head said.

"If you need proof, touch my sword." I nudged it slightly toward her before backing away a little more. She floated over slowly, always keeping one eye on me until she was over the sword.

'This better not be a trick.'

"I promise you, it isn't. Just touch it, and you'll trust me afterwards." She still kept an eye on me, but that was quickly changed when she touched the flat of the blade. It glowed a slight blue, and I could see her eyes immediately close, moving rapidly. This happened for five seconds before she opened her eyes and jumped away from the sword.

"Tii!" She was obviously surprised. 'What happened? I saw images of...You? Fighting a monster?' The Latias was obviously shaken when she saw him. He somehow had brought a shadow to reality, and this shadow consumed everything except humans. I don't know the specifics, but humans can't be corrupted unless if they are truly evil. This dragon had been corrupted to the point where he couldn't be saved, even if there were over a thousand of my kind.

"You believe me now?"

'Only if you answer this question truthfully.' She was floating in front of me, looking into my eyes just like I was with hers.

"What?" I kept a straight face, even though it was hard after remembering the movie and what Latias did.

'What are you? You aren't the average human, to say the least.' I couldn't lie to her now, especially after the sword showed her some of my experiences.

"This is going to be a long story. I hope you're ready to listen until daybreak." I had the sword slowly crawl over to me and into its sheath, which I had laid on the ground. I went over to the nearby bench and sat down while the Latias just floated in front of me.

'...Go ahead.'


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 pt. 1

"My life began just like any other human. I had a father, a mother, and a brother. They all loved me because of my personality and unconditional love. It wasn't long before I had been pulled into many things. I loved videogames, even though I still do, but one series always fascinated me more than anything else. You see, in my world, this world is seen as imaginary, a figment of someone's brilliant and creative mind. Many people like it, but not everyone was into it like I was. I practically just HAD to get every card they released, every plushie, and every game. I didn't like the TV show outside of the movies, though. I loved it. During this time, I had pursued other interests as well. I never really did play sports, but I did get into self-defense training, more to just have that knowledge. As I grew up, my brother went to college to further his education. When I turned sixteen, however, the night after I had woken in a strange tower. It was so high that you couldn't even see the top. The walls were lined with swords of differing colors, lengths, and blade shape. I saw that there was a platform in the middle and, seeing as that was my only option, went over to it. The platform suddenly raised and went about 50 stories high into the air before nearing a wall. On the wall was this blue-tinted Longsword, and underneath its resting place was inscribed 'Zasir.' When I reached out to it, the sword talked to me. I told me how I had to become a 'protector.' The Protectors are more or less people who had to protect their world from whatever evil was trying to take over it. I never knew what the evil was until the news started talking about sightings of a dragon who seemed to exude evil, and was making towns disappear in a black mist. I knew what was going on at that point, so I did everything I could to track him down. The only thing that made it worse was that after I had picked up the sword, everyone forgot about me. My parents had no idea as to who I was, and my brother just shoved me out of his house when I visited. The school I had went to, all my friends, everything was gone." I had never gotten over this fact, especially since I had even lost a friend that always comforted me, only to disgustedly reject me after I appeared on her doorstep. It wasn't the sword's fault though, it was only because the protectors couldn't ever be found, lest people would steal the swords and use their power for their own purposes. Though the swords always repelled people with evil hearts, some people can fool the swords because of their ability to hide their evil side. I did everything in my power to keep from crying, but even as I spoke, a tear streamed down my face. "The swords make everyone forget about the person, just so that anybody who wants the sword won't know where to start at. You see, the swords have power beyond anything in this world, and that makes them even more desirable. When I confronted the dragon for the first time, I wasn't able to do anything to it because of my lack of experience with the sword. I practically went after him with only practicing by swinging the sword. After a good samaritan who found me in the woods had saved me, I decided to get help with this. Sword training schools helped, but they didn't tell me anything about the sword and its power. I decided to try again, and this time I nearly got him if it weren't for an organization that showed up. They're called 'Swords for the People.' Although they sounded innocent enough, their goal was to get the swords of the protectors so they could rule the world. I had to run from their army that they had brought along for me. When I tried three more times, the S.F.T.P. were always right there, either before or during the fight. However, only one day I had found the dragon, and when I had begun fighting him, no one interrupted us. I nearly got him again, but this time, right as I was about to use the last of my energy to kill him, a portal opened up in front of me, and I practically fell into it from the swing. That is how I ended up here, I think."

'...My head hurts.' I looked up in the sky, which was beginning to have the sun rays go across the heavens.

"I think it's a combination of the lack of sleep, the fight, and my story. I'm definitely tired now."

'...I definitely believe you now. I'm sorry about your friends and family.'

"It's okay. It's just that this is the only time I've every spoken about it to someone. I feel a lot better now." I really wanted to sleep, but I didn't have anywhere to go. "You don't mind if I sleep here?"

'Go ahead. It's the least we could do, seeing as how your sword also showed me your battle with Latios. Thank you, by the way.'

"Eh, it's what I do. I sure hope I can get some sleep before the sun rises too high..." I laid my head on the bench and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

ch. 4 pt. 2

When I woke up, the sun was shining high in the sky, but something else wasn't right. I heard voices, and they weren't in my head. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw people dressed in a black-and-white uniform, with a blue and red sword crossed on the back. It was the S.F.T.P! They must not have noticed my sword, as they had moved past me and were moving to Latias and Latios, who were still sleeping. Making sure that there weren't any by me, I slowly reached under the bench and grabbed the sword. I stood up as quietly as I could, and mentally traced a path through them, with one that looked quite young at the end. They poked Latios, who immediately woke up. He was immediately surrounded by men who pointed their guns at them. He moved in front of Latias, and issued a challenge. I had to try my hand at talking to him, so I tried yelling in my mind, hoping it would reach him.

'Hey! Wait until I'm ready. I'll get you out of this.' I didn't know if the Latios heard me, but it was a bet I was going to take. I slowly drew my sword, making barely any sound at all. Once it was out, I snuck up behind one of the soldiers and grabbed him, dragging him away from the group. His muffled screams attracted their attention to me, just like clockwork. 'Do it! Now! Anything! Then get out of here with Latias!' I'm not sure if he heard me, but he suddenly shot out of the soldiers while using a head butt, carrying Latias with him. This definitely caused some confusion as they looked at the spot that the two Pokemon had been to find a few soldiers flung into a tree. I took advantage of the situation as I hit the soldier I had been holding with the flat of the blade, knocking him out cold. I then let the sword snake out towards a rather large rock, the sword chain wrapping around the rock and picking it up. As I began to swing the hilt, the rock picked up speed like a ball-and-chain, only with a sword and a rock. Some of the soldiers I hit were instantly knocked out, and after more of them were knocked out, I threw the rock into a group of soldiers. The only soldier left standing pointed his gun at me, though with unsteady hands. He fired the gun, and while most of the bullets missed, the sword chain deflected the ones that would hit me as I got closer to him. He ran out of bullets, and as he was reloading, I charged him and knocked the gun out of his grasp. My sword became whole again when I pointed the tip at his neck, his back at the tree.

"D-don't kill me! I swear, I didn't have any idea what these people stood for!" I didn't know if he was telling the truth, and when I touched his neck, the sword didn't blow him away either. He was either innocent or someone who was good at hiding their heart's evil side. Then again, when I look at his face, he couldn't have been more than 20 years old. So instead, I decided to interrogate him.

"Tell me. What were you looking for here?"

"I don't know! They only said that an artifact of great power was here, and even I don't know what it is!"

"..."

"Please, you've got to believe me!"

"Maybe I do. But if what you say is true, then I must do something."

"Wh-wh-what is it?" I raised my sword to his head. "N-n-no! Please, no!" A light then jumped from my sword and into his forehead, and he promptly fell unconscious.

"Now to move them out of here..." I went around all the unconscious men, drawing a circle around them until I came back to the young soldier. After I did this, I stepped outside the circle and stuck the sword into the ground. Every person in the circle had teleported out to random locations, leaving barely any trace of their intrusion here.

'Latios? Latias? Can you hear me?' I tried to use "telepathy" again, and I thought they couldn't hear me.

'Yes, we can,' they both said at once.

'It's safe now.'

One of the men had regained consciousness and saw that he had been put near the base. As he walked in, having to get his thumbprint read and eye scanned, he met with the Commander. He was a less-than-imposing figure, being slightly skinny and a bit muscular. His face had a scar, received when he tried to get a protector's sword but failed when his men didn't shoot. He turned to the private, who stood at attention.

"At ease. You may speak."

"Yes, sir. We weren't able to find the so-called Soul Dew." At this, the Commander had a bit of a fit.

"You what? I told you to-" He was silenced by the private.

"But we found something else, sir. It was a Protector." The Commander was surprised.

"What? Are you sure? This had better not be a joke, private, or else."

"It isn't. The sword seemed to have a mind of its own, and it even split into a sword chain."

"What color was it?"

"It was a blue color, sir."

"All right, then. You are dismissed, Captain." The soldier couldn't believe it. He had been promoted by so many ranks, and just for finding a Protector! He definitely had to tell his friends about this. He composed himself as he left the room, though.

"Let's see..." The Commander sat down behind his computer, and typed in what the soldier had told him. Snake sword, blue in color... "Aha!" He found it. It was Drake, the supposed Protector of Earth, though his protector status had changed within a second to Pokemon World. This wasn't good, though. Although he didn't have too much experience in handling a sword, his sword actually compensated with its adaptability. The only known form it could change into at present was a Sword Chain. It also seemed to have control over the elements, as is evidenced by one battle on Earth against him having an Abrams tank be vaporized with a wicked thunderbolt from the sky, with the rest of the tanks getting sucked into an F-5 tornado. He knew that he needed an army, and he needed it now. He pressed a button on the intercom.

"Yes, Commander?" The head scientist answered.

"I need you to rush that project. We have encountered a Protector."

"Yes, sir! I will do my best to do so."

"If you don't, you WILL face the consequences. I need results in at least a week. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" The intercom clicked off, and the Commander leaned back.

"Well now, time to get that sword of his. Maybe then I can retire early..." Then he looked at the test tube he kept in the corner, with his pet project Pokemon suspended in the liquid. "And maybe I can finally use you..." The Commander went out of his office to his bedroom. After a long day, who doesn't need a bit of a rest? The bed seemed to be quite a bit more comfortable that night, though.


	6. Chapter 6

ch. 5

After I had helped clean the garden from the fight, I went to the Pokemon Center and logged onto the computer. When I got a search website, I typed in Swords for the People. They were usually quite public about themselves, seeing as they advertise as the alternate military on Earth. After a few moments, the search results came up, and they were the first thing to pop up. They were actually recruiting, and their base was nearby. After noting the location, I left the Pokemon Center, procured a jacket, and went to the location. I had hoped that they still didn't have my appearance down in the database. This was the only time I ever stored the sword as bits and pieces, and thankfully, when I went past the metal detector, the sword fooled it. As I walked up to the recruitment counter, I could feel that the sword was getting restless. I calmed it down before I talked to the person behind the counter.

"What do you want?" He was obviously very bored, and the receptionist never even looked at me.

"I would like to join the Swords for the People."

"Through this door, down the hallway, and press the lowest floor button in the elevator."

"Thank you." I headed down the appointed hallway, past multiple scanners that never picked up my sword. As I pressed the bottom button, the doors closed, and the number slowly went to -2. However, when it reached -3, the elevator suddenly dropped very fast, descending about 50 stories in a few seconds. When I stepped out, a soldier was waiting for me.

"Come with me." As I followed the soldier, I took note of the base's design. The main portion was filled to the brim with soldiers patrolling the mechanized suits, which were in deactivated status. There also seemed to be a few Shadow Pokemon mixed in. The soldier led me past a bunch of rooms, which had soldiers playing various games. Some of the rooms had soldiers sleeping in their bunks. As I got deeper into the underground facility, there seemed to be people in white coats who saluted when we went past. Finally, after about 15 minutes of walking, we came to a door that was marked "Commander Trayce, Mark N." The soldier pushed me inside before the door closed. The Commander spun around to face me, and I had to control my temper as he started talking.

"So, you wish to join the Swords for the People, don't you?"

"Yes, sir." The Commander gave me a strange look, and I had stop myself from reaching to the hilt of my sword.

"You look a little young to be applying... You will have to go through multiple evaluations before we consider you. I will-" He was cut off by the sound of an alarm. "Dammit, not again." He pressed a button on his desk. "What is going on?"

"One of the Shadow Pokemon has escaped, sir. We can't control it!" The Commander sighed.

"I'll be right there." The intercom went dead. Before he rushed out the suddenly-open door, he pointed to me. "Don't try anything funny." Then he left, leaving me alone in his office. I stood still, waiting for his footsteps to go away before I looked around the room. It was decorated in red, with velvet carpets and red paint on the walls that seemed to be split into squares. When I looked at one, the light from the lamp on his desk reflected back at me. I went over to the wall and knocked. The wall sounded hollow, and when I stepped back to try to open it, the wall swung around, revealing a separate room with a bed. When I stepped in, the wall closed behind me with a soft click. Although the room was empty, I heard soft sounds of bubbles emanating from a corner of the room. When I looked, I saw a Pokemon in a test tube. I couldn't recognize it right off the bat because it had cyborg parts to it, but when it slowly turned its face to me, I knew what it was. It was a Latias with black-and-blue body parts on its right side. I couldn't believe what had happened to the Latias, but I had to do something, because I didn't have it in me to leave it there. When I got close enough to touch the glass, a computerized voice startled me.

"Hello, Commander. What do you want to do with the Pokemon today?" A keyboard suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of me, with three options. They were: Send to science department, hide, and report progress. I pressed the report progress, and the computerized voice rang out again. "Status: Green. Last date modified: 14 September 2011. Parts functional: X-Ray Eye, Laser Cannon, Laser wing, Energy Shield, Lockpick Module. Not yet installed/activated: Mind Control, Super Armor, Speed Engine, Aerodynamic Armor, Oxygen Supply, E.M.P. Next query:" I got the same three options again. This time, I noticed in the corner of my eye a very small "Release" button. When I pressed it, the computer had an alarmed response. "Sir, it is not yet complete. Verifying that it is you." I nearly had a heart attack at this.

"Question 1: What is our motto?"

"We are the solution to your problem."

"Correct." I calmed down at this. "Question 2: Where were you born?" That would have been a difficult question had I not known him before I picked up the sword.

"Saint John, Indiana."

"Address, sir?"

"8300 Heron Lake Road."

"Correct." I could never have expected the next question. "Question 3: What is your favorite Pokemon?" Damn, this was hard. At least it didn't have voice recognition. I thought fast. He was calm and collected, yet can be quite destructive when he was mad.

"Wobbuffet." It was the only one I could think of that gets mean like he does. My heart was racing now, and it felt like it was about to burst out of my chest.

"Correct. Releasing." I couldn't believe it. I had answered all of the questions correctly, and I even had a damn close revelation on the third one. In the test tube, the liquid was drained away, and a rod came out of the top. It reached down, touching the Latias, and I watched as the machine parts seemed to come to life as they radiated a blue light. Then, the rod retracted, and the glass rose up. The Latias slowly opened its eyes, blinking a few times. Her gaze met mine, and she slowly floated off of the platform. I heard a voice in my head again.

'What happened to me? All I remember is falling asleep.' She didn't sound too sure.

"You were experimented on by the Swords for the People, but as long as you're with me, they won't anymore."

'Liar! You're lying! I was just captured by a Pokemon Trainer!' She got mad enough to grab me by the neck and raise me into the air. The only bad part? It was her robotic arm, and it almost crushed my throat, had she not realized that her arm was a different color. She dropped me as she looked at the rest of her body. Although she hadn't had many parts, the right wing, the right arm, and her right eye were replaced with highly advanced robotics, along with a robotic part on the center of her head and inside the triangle on her chest. I regained my breath, but not for long before she picked me up again. 'Did you do this to me?' At least this time her claws were holding me by the arms.

"No, I would never do that! I'm not that kind of guy!" She probably didn't believe me, but when she looked into my eyes, she loosened her grip slightly. Right then, the wall rotated, revealing the Commander, who was struck dumbfounded at the sight.

"You... How did... Gah! Never mind! You are definitely dying for this!" He pulled out an M249 SAW and nearly pulled the trigger. He stopped when the Latias dropped me and faced him. I took this time to bring out the sword, which was absolutely restless by now, and clacked the rapidly vibrating pieces into the hilt. After they were all in place, the sword snaked out right as he began to fire. The sword deflected every bullet until he ran out of ammo, and when I stepped out from behind Latias, his face took on a new look. "So... You're Drake, huh? That sword is going to be mine."

"Not anytime soon," I said as I grabbed Latias and raised the sword into the air. We were surrounded by a bright light before we teleported next to a door, which had the Commander speaking behind it.

"Noo!" He must have pressed something, because the alarms rang out, and it sounded like the entire base was mobilizing. "Red alert! We have a Protector on the loose in the base! This is not a drill!" I took off as fast as I could, with the Latias following closely behind.

'We're going too slow!'

"I'm thinking that you have a better idea?" She answered by picking me up, and I watched as surprised soldiers scrambled for their weapons.

'You have to guide me!'

"Take a left!" She went down the next hallway, and as we neared the next junction, I saw that both arrows pointed to hangars, but they had different letters. Left was marked as "B", right was "A". I didn't remember this, so I had to assume that right was correct. "Right at that junction!" As we turned, I saw that the corner was empty, while bullets were flying at us from behind. The door ahead was closed, and I felt that Latias started to slow down. "Don't slow down!"

'Why?'

"Take my word for it!" As the door got closer, I raised my sword, and it glowed a brown color. When we reached the door, we blasted through it, leaving a hole through the 3-feet metal door that was quickly closed. This hangar, strangely, was empty except for a familiar-looking red plane on an elevator. It had no visible cockpit, however it had an entrance on the back of the raised portion of the front part. I heard the metal door start to creak open, with soldiers shouting, so I hopped up and climbed into the cockpit, with Latias following suit. The cockpit was pitch black when the hatch closed, but soon lit with a 360 degree view of the outside. A computerized voice, this time sounding more human, resounded through the cockpit.

"Welcome, new user, to the XDF-22 Falken. You are the lucky recipient of this plane. Please enter your name." A keyboard appeared in front of me. Though we didn't have time, we also didn't have any choice. Thankfully, that was the only thing it needed before it started up the plane. "Would you like a tutorial on how to operate the Falken?" However, soldiers had started pounding on the outside, and the computer took note of this. "Warning. Warning. Hostile humans detected. Engaging autopilot." I heard the engines start to increase their thrust, and I heard the soldiers begin to frantically pound away. Some of them had begun to shoot at the plane instead. I could feel the G-forces take effect as the plane began to move forward and into a tunnel. The soldiers had began to run to the controls to shut the doors. However, the plane had begun to move faster, and we were shooting through the multiple doors as they were closing. There was a light at the end of the tunnel, and we were approaching it fast, but a door was closing faster. I saw that there was a switch on the control panel, and when I pressed it, the computer took note. "Tactical Laser System Activated. Fire at your discretion." The control stick had a flashing button, and when I pressed it, a laser shot out of the bottom of the plane, decimating the door as we blasted through. We climbed into the sky via an underwater ramp, and I nearly lost consciousness from the sudden ascent. The plane leveled out when it had reached 10000 feet, giving me a big break.

"Phew. Glad that's over. Latias, you okay?" Arms grabbed me from around the seat, but they weren't crushing like before.

'Thank you.' I blushed.

"It's what I do. Now, we have another problem. How to we fly this thing?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 6

(P.S. Before you start the chapter, I recommend that you go to Youtube, search "Ace Combat 4 music mission 8" and listen to it while you're reading this chapter.)

I knew a very small amount of flying planes, but not enough to save my life. However, Latias' curiosity was showing.

'What does this do?' I looked behind me as best I could, and all I could see is her putting her right arm into a slot on the back of my seat. Suddenly, the entire cockpit went dark for a second before reappearing. However, the computer's voice sounded familiar.

"Whoa! What happened? I feel like I'm flying, but I'm not at the same time!"

"Latias? Is that you?"

"What? You're inside me? Wha-?"

"You must have taken control over the plane, Latias. Try flying it, but-" Too late. She did a sharp turn, and I could see the ground off to our right. However, as she turned, I couldn't feel any G-forces, and I had to ask the computer about it.

"Computer, why don't I feel any G-forces?" The computer didn't respond.

"...She says its because of a design that gets rid of the G-forces?"

"Okay, then, I guess you're free to do whatever you'd like to, Latias. I'm just gonna relax..." I looked behind, and I saw various shadowy figures behind us, and they all seemed to be preparing an attack. "Latias! Hard left!"

"Wh- Oh, I see." We suddenly turned again. Latias must have been better at flying than I thought, because one of the Shadow Pokemon was in front of me. I heard a beeping, and I could see a diamond on top of the Pokemon. However, it did a sharp turn.

"Latias! Get us behind that Pokemon!" She turned the plane, swerving to avoid another attack, and got right on the tail of the Shadow Pokemon, which I could clearly see was a Pidgeotto. "Can you fire a missile?"

"What? What's that?"

"Never mind!" I heard the beeping again, and when I looked down, I could see that the control stick had the same flashing button. I grasped it and pressed the button, and I could see a missile chase after the Pokemon, which couldn't dodge in time. After a large explosion, the Pidgeotto fell out of the sky, the shadows draining out of it as it fell to the forest below. However, another one had snuck up on us, and I could feel the shaking as we were hit by a sudden blast of wind. However, the plane was too aerodynamic, and it didn't affect us much. Latias did a barrel roll, much to my dislike, and got right on its tail. Damn, was she good! She hadn't even known what she had done at first. Again, I fired a missile, and although it tried to dodge, the missile was too maneuverable, and it quickly turned to hit it. The last Pokemon was nowhere to be seen, up until we were hit by a supersonic Pokemon missile from above. I could hear warning alarms, and I saw that our right engine was damaged.

"Ouch! That hurt!" We still had our speed, and when we turned on its tail, I pressed the button again. However, my HUD displayed a "No missile" message. Damn! I almost forgot about the laser, but by that time, the Pokemon had risen back into the clouds. Something happened to the vision, and it showed black. When I looked up to where the Pokemon had gone, I could see its bones. "What happened? I can't see much of anything!"

"You must have turned on X-Ray vision. Look above us!" She must have saw the Pokemon, and she turned the plane to intercept. However, we weren't able to climb fast enough from having a damaged engine. It was too far away for the standard gun on an aircraft, but then I remembered the TLS. After switching it on, I pressed the button, and I could see the Pokemon's skeleton suddenly crumple from the impact before falling after the laser had apparently run out. Latias leveled us out just in time to dodge the falling Skarmory this time around, but we weren't able to stay like that for long. The plane started losing altitude, and I watched as the altimeter counted down from 10000 feet to 9000. "Latias, go back to regular vision! Try thinking about regular vision!" The cockpit returned to regular view, and when I looked at the wing, I saw that a piece of wing from the Skarmory was stuck in it, causing the flap to stay down. The other was just jammed down. I was getting frantic as I saw the ground approach us at high speed. "Hurry, Latias! We don't have much time! Pull up!"

"I can't! I will still try though!" The altimeter kept counting down, and only when it was 1000 feet did the blade from the Skarmory finally dislodge, and the other wing unjammed. We pulled up from a vertical descent, but it wasn't enough. We hit the ground, sliding for a few seconds before we hit a tree, hard, and I blacked out after that.


End file.
